Betty Quinlan
Betty Quinlan is Jimmy's first love interest (before Cindy). Betty flirts back to Jimmy throughout the series, as if she was slightly attracted to him, much to Cindy's jealously and sadness. Biography Betty's first apperance was in the episode Party at Neutron's, where she was one of the kids who attended Jimmy's party. She dances with Jimmy, and gives him a kiss on the cheek when she leaves his house. Her second appearance was in Out Darn Spotlight, as the main protagonist. She was shown to be a talented actress, as she was given the role of Lady Macbeth in their school play "Macbeth in Space." Nick originally starred-opposite Betty, playing Macbeth, but Jimmy was forced to take over the role after Nick was injured. In this episode, Betty is Jimmy's motive for wanting to be in the play so badly, and she seems to know this, and offers him kind encouragement. Towards the end of the episode, Betty kisses Jimmy on the lips, because they had not gotten to do so on stage. Betty's third appearance was in the episode One of Us, where she was hypnotized by Grandma Tater's Happy Show Show, along with many other Retroville residents. Betty's fourth appearance was in Vanishing Act, in which Jimmy attempts to perform a magic show in order to impress her. However, as a result of Cindy's jealous actions, the magic show goes awry, and they end up stuck in another dimension. Jimmy and Betty continue to flirt, which angers Cindy to the point of furiously attacking Betty over it and says the whole mess is Betty's fault (even though Cindy was totally responsible, which Jimmy calls her out on). Betty finally gets annoyed with Cindy's nasty attitude and calmly pulls her aside explaining she knows everything and is not interested in Jimmy that way. She tells Cindy to stay out of her face, being sick and tired of Cindy berating her every chance she got, and that Jimmy is all hers. This implies that while Betty is flattered by Jimmy's affections, she knows he belongs with Cindy. In addition to the appearances mentioned above, Betty often makes cameo appearances in the background with other kids from Retroville, and she was included in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion in Jimmy's daydream. She also made a brief cameo in the beginning of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! Trivia *Betty and Cindy's relationship is similar to the relationship between Betty and Veronica from the Archie franchise. Ironically, Betty looks more like Veronica and Cindy looks more like Betty. *During the cancelled season four, there would have been an episode where Cindy, Libby and Betty would get trapped in Jimmy's lab and have to work together. In said episode, Cindy would've finally come clean about her resentment towards Betty and the two would've become friends. *Betty is implied to be slightly older than Jimmy and his friends. *Jimmy still has a crush on her, since he was shown to still have many pictures of her stashed throughout his lab in League of Villains, which Cindy made him get rid of upon discovering them. Quotes * "TIME OUT!! Cindy, we need to have a little chat... Look, I know all about the whole 'you and Neutron' thing. Just stay out of my face, he's all yours" -''Vanishing Act'' * (in Jimmy's fantasy) "Oh, James..." -''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion'' * "Kiss me, my king of the stars!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' * "Great party, Neutron!" -''Party at Neutron's'' * "Sure, Jimmy! I love magic!" -''Vanishing Act'' Gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h20m26s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h53m03s99.png|Betty with Nick Dean Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h51m53s170.png|Betty and Nick about to kiss vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h21m55s90.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h58m07s27.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h37m01s81.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m24s152.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h35m21s21.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-13h30m38s151.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-13h30m49s251.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h16m03s140.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h51m04s127.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-18h14m37s216.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-18h17m28s175.png Betty_and_Jimmy.png Jimmy_and_Betty's_first_kiss.png|Jimmy and Betty's first kiss Betty Quinlan.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-19-09h29m39s730.png vlcsnap-2015-10-27-23h25m33s961.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h40m01s690.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h40m10s626.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h48m16s138.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h55m20s220.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-14h05m52s816.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-14h05m37s388.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-14h05m26s459.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-12h28m24s664.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-12h28m06s798.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-12h27m57s873.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h01m44s690.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h34m58s647.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h32m22s931.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h32m28s570.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h32m37s099.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h38m38s227.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h39m38s364.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h39m24s384.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-17h50m22s167.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-17h52m01s043.png vlcsnap-2016-10-28-16h27m20s370.png vlcsnap-2016-10-28-17h02m35s123.png vlcsnap-2016-11-14-20h37m29s187.png Quinlan, Betty Quinlan, Betty Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Romance Characters Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Girls Category:Jimmy's Friends